Perspective Manipulation
Note : This power is not specifically stated by official works or accredited from characters appearing in official/professional works of fiction. Any information given is speculated and may not hold any credibility. The ability to manipulate all perspectives. The basis of all Supernatural Abilities. Also Called *Choice Manipulation *Cognition Manipulation *Consciousness Manipulation *Interpretation Manipulation *Myriad Truths *Perception Manipulation *Point of View/POV Manipulation *True Reality *Ultimate Reality Capabilities The user is able to manipulate all perspectives about everything. Since everything, including reality itself is based upon one's perspective, this power can essentially create a new being, or denies the existence of a being. Perspective is the ultimate reality as it is the one which created everything anyone ever known and also defined what is reality. All the concepts like time, space, causality, (and so on) exist only because they are perceived to exist. Notable example: Omnipotence is the most powerful because we perceive it as the most powerful. Definition Perspectives are the opposite of Boundaries. Boundaries define reality by dividing one thing from another, whereas Perspectives alter reality by creating interactions between things. Boundaries act on the edges of objects, Perspectives act on their centers. A boundary defines where small ends and big begins, but from a given perspective, even the smallest of things can be truly massive. Perspective is what links the image of an object to the object itself, and so by touching what one sees, one can touch the object itself - thus, it is possible to hold a distant mountain in the palm of one’s hand. Perspective allows a single drop of rain to fill an entire ocean, or an entire ocean to be held in a cup. Through perspective, ten thousand things can become one, intent can become action, and something unseen can cease to exist entirely. With a subtle shift of perspective, it becomes possible to crack the earth with a single finger, or to pluck the glowing disc that is the sun from the sky. Despite being a seemingly straightforward power, it subtly connects to all things, and there is nothing it cannot do. No matter how it is expressed, it remains a truly fearsome ability, capable of fundamentally altering reality, equaled only by its counterpart. Applications (general) *Omnipotence *Omnipresence *Omniscience Applications (essential) Rational Abilities : *Causality Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation *Morality Manipulation *Property Manipulation *Science Manipulation *Truth Manipulation *Variable Manipulation Irrational Abilities : *Absolute Illusion *Absolute Restoration *Almighty Link *Boundary Manipulation *Conceptualization *Dimensional Storage *Imagination Manipulation *Logic Manipulation *Nonexistence *Omnificence *Omnilock *Origin Manipulation *Phenomenon Manipulation *Reality Warping *Teleportation *Unity Personal Abilities: *Complete Arsenal *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Reality Perception Associations *Boundary Manipulation *Logic Manipulation *Reality Warping *Subjective Unity Limitations *Incredibly powerful and very hard to contain, bears a high risk of backfiring to various extends. Known Users *Xiangdeng Tiandao (Touhou Edge of Perspective) *Players (Echochrome) *Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) References *Original creator of the power's concept : 54x69x61x6ex64x61x6f Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Rare power Category:Rare Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Crossover Powers Category:Fanon Power Category:Mental Power Category:Mental Powers Category:Umbrella Powers